


Breathless Kisses

by DepressedQueerio18



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedQueerio18/pseuds/DepressedQueerio18
Summary: After Cherry gets hurt Joe attempts to take care of him all while exposing his feelings to his drunken friend.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Breathless Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anxious_gay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxious_gay/gifts).



Kojoro twisted his lips into a small smile as he removed the pastel hair from Kaoru's face along with his glasses "clumsy four eyes" he chuckled placing the frames across from the sleeping male before sitting beside him on a stool. His eyes hooded as he laid his head against the palm of his hand. "I promise to take Adam down. If it's the last thing that I do." The green haired male wrapped his jacket over the cherry blossom haired boy's shoulders. Joe hummed quietly in his vacant restaurant "it's the song Carla always plays to you." Quipped the muscular male continuing the tune. He brushed his lengthy fingers through the other's hair softly. "Not that it matters- you'll probably make fun of me to be honest. But I've dreamt of kissing you since we were teens." Confessed the now flustered male with cherry cheeks. 

He heard a small mumble before it died down leaving the restaurant silent around them. He kept his steady crimson gaze on the flushed sleeping male. His cheeks bleeding a deep red from the rushing thrill of the wine he previously drank.

"Idiot" muffled the male in the hospital gown, his face and body filling with thick warm blood as he slowly blinked sitting upright to face his former friend. 

"Says the four eyed clutz" Joe blew out a breath, his eyes keeping up on the wall in front of him rather than Cherry. 

"Back when we were teens, why didn't you tell me then that you liked me?" His gold eyes shining in the light above them. 

"We always had- something, I didn't want to ruin whatever it was that we did have. But then Adam came along and you started distancing from me. I thought it wouldn't matter, you always had your eyes set on Adam. Even at S you kept looking at him." 

Cherry chuckled "you're jealous of Adam? When we were teens I was reckless. My heart didn't beat for him like it did thinking of another person. We tried to be a thing- until I realized I couldn't be with someone who I didn't love back. I couldn't be with someone and hurt you along the way-" Kojoro grinned "don't get a big ego gorilla" retorted the male in the kimono. He carefully shook his head, chuckling lowly at the male's stupidity.

"Is it acceptable to kiss you Kaoru?" Kojoro asked slowly, earning a slight nod from the male in his ai wheelchair. Joe leaned over his lips pecking at the blind boy's own. 

"You've waited 10 years for this and just a peck is what you want from me?" Spoke the cocky CEO with a smirk he pulled Joe onto his lap by the necklace he had given the muscular man when they were teens. Their lips smashed together fighting one another as the bigger built male straddled Cherry. Kissing him till he pulled back out of breath. 

"Four eyed clutz"

"Muscular gorilla" retorted Kaoru with a grin he captured Joe's lips once more before pushing him back a twinkle in his eye. "Well was it worth the ten years of wanting to kiss me?" Cherry smirked. 

"Cocky as usual" tsked Joe returning the grin "and yes it was" he pulled back with reddened cheeks. 

"Let's do that again soon" winked the golden eyed male.


End file.
